


Silver perms don't need Bleach, but here we are

by AmbroiseFramboise



Category: Bleach, Gintama
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, I'll answer, Just ask, More like the poor bleach universe is about to be broken by said characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Our poor Gintama characters got scattered/reincarnated, Strong Female Characters, Well - Freeform, crack was an evidence, if you don't get it, in the bleach universe, there will be references to gintama episodes, this is a Gintama crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroiseFramboise/pseuds/AmbroiseFramboise
Summary: Various Gintama characters got reincarnated in the Bleach universe. But not all at the same place or time, no, that'd be too easy. Watch as they flail around and break the universe in the process.





	Silver perms don't need Bleach, but here we are

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahah. A new crossover WIP. Again. (I still have others being written lol).
> 
> Why work on the ones already posted when you can start new ones, right ?
> 
> The usual language mistakes warning applies ; I'm French, and this is un-beta-ed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, thank you for reading !

Gintoki wakes up confused and hungry. Confused, because while his memories are weirdly blurry and there are many things he can’t recall, he has the instinctive knowledge that he is supposed to be dead. Deader than a doornail. A sword to the heart does that to you in general. 

He’s in what looks like a desert. The moon hangs high in the sky, it’s the only source of light. It reflects on the white as bones sand. It’s neither cold nor warm. But maybe he just can’t feel it. 

He’s hungry. Very hungry. Somehow, to find food becomes a priority in his disoriented mind. But not the first one, not his ultimate goal. 

He wants to find his kids. 

He lacks some details. The exact shape of their eyes. The sound of their laughter, the face they do when they complain.

But he still knows a lot. The shade of her hair, orange and fiery like her temper. His glasses. Their likes, dislikes, stories. The solid warmth of their presence. How annoying they could be. 

(Kagura. Shinpachi.)

He wants to see them again. He must. He needs to. 

(Hollows are not supposed to have hearts, or a true soul. But he still does. It shines silver, a bit dull but nothing that can’t be remedied.)

He starts moving. Staying in one place will change nothing, one has to move forward to make progress. He’s going to try to find a meal first, to gain strength. (And hopefully it’ll help find Kagura. She could often be found in the places with food.)

He steps toward a random direction. Not like he can see much distinctive landmarks beside the occasional taller than average dune. 

One step. Two steps. Three steps… Four steps ? 

Uhm. Wait. He knew there was something wrong with his peripheral vision, but this is weird. 

Wait, wait, wait ! He isn’t bipedal anymore ? 

He raises a hand… paw ? In front of his face. Big, covered in white/silverish curly fur and with what looks like extremely sharp claws. A bit like a cat ? 

No, no, no, surely it can’t be a repetition of THAT incident ? He hadn’t been turned in a cat again right ? Right ? (And WHY couldn’t he have forgotten those memories ?)

(With his luck, of course he had been turned in some sort of cat again.)

At least he is bigger than when it happened in his...first life ? Life, as opposed as death ? It’s confusing.

He decides to try to figure what he looks like exactly. It’s a bit hard without any reflecting surface (and he is relieved to realise that he doesn’t appear to feel thirsty, because in a desert without water anywhere near he’d be screwed.), but with a lot of patting, a few hurt… digits ? and many weird contortions he was glad no one was able to witness (somehow he is incredibly supple ?) he manages to determine roughly his appearance.

So ! White curly fur everywhere (EVERYWHERE), a round face covered in some sort of mask. Pointed ears, big claws (and ouch, he’s going to have to be careful with them, if he doesn’t want to maim himself by accident) that he might be able to retract (if only he remember how). Weird… Bone armor, made of many tiny pieces to let him the wider range of movements possible, whiter than his fur (who is a tad more silver) stuck to him at some places, that remind him of his samurai days. Around the torso, the shoulders, above the legs, pointy on his back and continuing until the end of his tail. 

Of course he has a tail. 

He stares at it. An idea cross his mind. 

No, no, he wasn’t going to try that. There was no way Fate could be that cruel. 

He stares some more. Of course Fate was that cruel. 

So he carefully tries to stand. He can, is a bit wobbly and not as balanced but he can. Fearing the result, he reach behind him and tugs at his tail. Not hard. 

The tail stays in his hand, hanging limply. He swipes the air, it straighten and makes the sounds of a light-s*ber. Of course. 

“WHYYYYYY ????” screams Gintoki into the eternal night, head between his paws.

No one answers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Somewhere, in the human world, lives a young girl named Shimura Tae. She was born in the little city of Karakura, Japan, and stays with her father, the owner of a small dojo. He teaches Kendo, the art of the sword, but shares the place with a karate master, who gives classes too. 

Thus, despite her delicate appearance and her (mostly) warm smiles, she is very strong. 

While ironically not that good with a sword, she is particularly gifted in the wielding of the naginata, and her punches and kicks are to be feared. Bullies have long since learned not to bother the self-proclaimed “Queen of Karakura”. 

She can be at times a bit too violent (and the least said about her cooking the better), but she isn’t without friends. No, Otae (as she liked to be called) has three best friends. 

The first one, she met (again) at her father’s class. They are a young child, the same age as her, but already showing signs of being a prodigy with the sword. Even though they have an half-blind eye, a birth defect that need to be covered to protect it.

Their name is Kyuubei. (They were also so very very glad to have found one, if not the most, precious person again.)

The second one is a karate regular, Tatsuki. Fierce, strong and not afraid to stand up for what she believes. She is a great addition to the (already quite terrifying) duo. And with her came sweet (and weird) Orihime, the third, who is a lot less violent but who fit in perfectly. 

(And the food she makes with Otae is a weapon of mass destruction. They bonded over cooking, mostly, and are able to eat the other’s “creations”, an incredible feat. Tatsuki refuses to touch it with a ten foot pole, but poor Kyuubei always had a hard time saying no to Otae.) 

Soon, the four children are inseparable, though they have other friends on the side. (Or a sort of friendly rivalry between Tatsuki and the Kurosaki boy, Ichigo, even if it would suffer a bit during the months after his mother’s death.)

The toon is small, and everyone goes to the same school, so friendships (and reputations) can last a long time without the problem of being separated (at least before university). The older generations love the young “girls” (well, Kyuubei doesn’t exactly fit in that category, but few know that) and their “lively but kind” characters, though those who know about the fights they get in tut disapprovingly at the violence. 

But they never got called thugs, unlike Ichigo.

(Otae doesn’t mind him much. He isn’t stupid, unlike most, and she respects and approves of his “responsible/protector big brother”-ness and general dedication to his little sisters. He, in turn, knows that the quatuor won’t mind helping and giving pointers to raise them as well as he could. His father being unfortunately quite clueless in those matters.)

Karakura is not the most peaceful toon despite its appearance, and it holds a lot of secrets, but for those still young children, right now life is good. 

(Even if a few important people are still missing. But they don’t have the possibility to search for them yet, not further than the toon they had already scoured entirely, multiple times. So, for now, they wait. But Otae and Kyuubei don’t forget. And Tatsuki and Orihime are helping, without knowing what or why they try so hard to find, but respecting their silence and secrets.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Canon Cat Gintoki](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/gintama/images/9/9b/Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-05h01m56s152.png/revision/latest?cb=20140205212501)
> 
> The updates will be as irregular as ever, unfortunately.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr ; [Ambroise-Framboise](https://ambroise-framboise.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or on Twitter ; [Ambroise_Fra](https://twitter.com/Ambroise_Fra)
> 
> I love every comment and kudo, they alway make my day !


End file.
